Charles Logan
Charles Logan was Vice-President of the United States of America under President John Keeler and became President under the 25th Amendment after Air Force One crashed during Day 4. Experience Before being elected Vice President, Logan was the Lieutenant Governor of California. Before that, he served as a Representative in the California State Congress for Santa Barbara. At some point, he served in Congress along with David Palmer, but it is not known when in relation to other events. He previously was the Vice President of Western Energy Coal & Reserve and later CEO, where he gained the honor of being named Energy CEO of the Year. Before joining that company he had been the Director of Pacific Nuclear Energy. Logan has a B.A. degree in History from Princeton University. Day 4 During Day 4, President John Keeler called Logan from Air Force One and told him that he believed the airplane would be attacked. When the airplane was shot down by Mitch Anderson, Logan was quickly sworn in as President under the 25th Amendment. One of Logan's first acts as President was to base himself, and his staff in the White House Bunker, to protect himself from a possible terrorist attack. Logan ignored his advisor, Mike Novick, when he suggested the President should work from the Oval Office. Logan's fear about such an attack was, at times, very public as he expressed his certainty that a nuclear missile would be heading for Washington, DC and that he would not leave the Bunker until the threat was neutralised. Logan was frustrated by the fact that the CTU seem to have had little luck finding Habib Marwan but makes matters worse when he takes too long to decide on certain issues. When CTU wanted to use force whilst interrogating Joe Prado, Logan took too long authorising it so Jack Bauer was forced to take matters into his own hands. When the CTU was close to capturing Marwan, Logan discovered that Bauer tortured Prado without his permission and sends the Secret Service to arrest him. The arrival of the Secret Service alerted Marwan and he was able to escape. Logan realized his mistake, released Bauer and asked David Palmer to come in and help him make decisions. When David Palmer authorised the raid on the Chinese Consulate, Logan is furious that he wasn't asked and decided that, to stop an international incident, he would help the Chinese as much as possible in their investigations. When the Chinese discovered that Jack Bauer was responsible for the raid on the consulate, Logan agreed to extradite him, even after everything he had done that day. Walt Cummings suggested that Bauer be killed to stop him releasing information to the Chinese and, although he didn't authorise it, Logan agreed that it should be done. Day 5 ]] Logan was still president at the start of Day 5 (Keeler's fate remains unknown). He was operating from the Presidential retreat at Santa Inez near Los Angeles. Logan was meeting the Russian President Yuri Suvarov to sign an anti-terrorism defense treaty. Logan, saw the treaty as the highlight of his Presidency would not permit any delays. He was startled by news of the assassination of former President Palmer but insisted the signing continue on schedule. The situation was further complicated when a group of east-European separatists attack a nearby airport and took several hostages. They demanded the treaty be renounced or they would begin executing hostages. Logan immediately ordered CTU to organize a rescue. Another complication came from Logan's wife, First Lady Martha Logan, who insisted Palmer had tried to contact her to warn her of a possible attack. Logan was sympathetic but was skeptical given her history of mental illness. He eventually agreed to have her sent away to a mental health facility. CTU was ultimately successful in rescuing the hostages and the treaty was signed on schedule, though one terrorist, a sleeper posing as one of the hostages, managed to escape with a large shipment of VX nerve gas. Soon after, Walt Cummings (by this time Logan's Chief of Staff) came to Logan and admitted his involvement in everything that had happened but insisted it was for a greater good. He claimed the nerve gas would be released before it could threaten any American or Russian targets. Cummings' claimed the nerve gas threat would provide a justification for a stronger U.S. presence in Asia and promote a greater acquisition of oil from the region. Cummings told him the American agent monitoring the nerve gas had gone dark and even Cummings could not stop him now. Logan was appalled but did not see any way out of the situation. interrogates Walt Cummings]]Meanwhile, Jack Bauer, who had emerged from hiding to find Palmer's assassin, had discovered Cummings was involved and knew more that he had told Logan. After Jack managed to convince Secret Service agent Aaron Pierce to let him speak with the President, he was able to reveal the truth to Logan. Logan promptly ordered Cummings arrested. Unfortunately when government forces moved in on the location of the nerve gas, they found it missing and the American agent dead. The terrorists had apparently discovered Cummings' plan. Logan had Jack temporarily reinstated with CTU, though both men agreed he would have to go back into hiding once the crisis passed, as the Chinese would still likely demand his extradition. Logan also managed to stop his wife before she left the retreat. She initially reacted coldly to him for not having trusted her, though the two would soon reconcile and set about drafting a public statement about Cummings' actions. The public statement, however, was interrupted when Mike Novick informed them that Cummings had been found dead of an apparent suicide. and Martha on a speech to address the nation]]Later on, Logan grappled with how to handle Cummings' suicide. His wife encouraged him to tell the truth to the American people, but his other aides, including Novick urged him not to reveal Cummings' role in the nerve gas crisis for fear of the political ramifications that would have ensued. He chose the latter. Later on, the terrorists Led by Ivan Erwich, with Bauer undercover, had taken a canister of the nerve gas into a mall in Los Angeles. Lynn McGill and Bill Buchanan urged Logan to allow them to use the gas in the mall, potentially killing up to 900 people, hoping they could catch the terrorists and find the other 19 canisters of nerve gas. Despite Audrey Raines and his wife's insistence that he not allow the mall to be gassed, Logan decided to go with the recommendation. Due to intervention from Jack Bauer, many lives were saved in this incident and only 11 people were killed. Despite Logan's relief, he did not deny that he was responsible for those deaths. Immediately thereafter, Logan was forced to make a decision involving the Russian terrorists: give up the Russian President's motorcade route or risk the launch of the 19 remaining nerve gas containers on US soil. After several minutes of discussion with his wife and advisors, Logan decided to provide the terrorists with the route. However, as the motorcade departed, Logan's wife decided to join the motorcade behind his back. Logan agonized over the decision to not turn back the motorcade, and prayed with Mike Novick that the Russian President, his wife, and Mrs. Logan not be killed by the terrorists. His prayers were answered when CTU notified the motorcade in the nick of time. However,Vladimir Bierko have broken off the deal and would then commence targeting civilians. By 11:00 p.m. it was discovered, through a conversation with former CTU agent Christopher Henderson, that Logan was responsible for allowing the VX nerve gas to be given to the Russian terrorists. Logan believed, as Cummings did, that the nerve gas would be taken back to Russia, where it would be remotely detonated, killing the terrorists. Logan was also complacent in the death of former President Palmer. Cummings, which involved in the conspiracy, was just a patsy. Earlier that day, Martha Logan's aide, Evelyn Martin, had recorded a conversation between Logan and Christopher Henderson, proving Logan's involvement in Palmer's assassination. Logan ordered Henderson to retrieve the recorded conversation. Henderson revealed that Jack Bauer was en route to retrieve the evidence, which forced Logan into creating an executive order, sent to Homeland Security director Karen Hayes (who, at this point was in charge of CTU Los Angeles), calling for the arrest of Bauer. Later in the hour, Logan attempts to placate Vice President Hal Gardner who had been put in charge of overseeing CTU through the terrorist crisis. Gardner claims that Bauer is a hero, but Logan again maintains that there is new evidence implicating Bauer. He tells Gardner not to question his authority. Henderson and his men attempt to kill Bauer and Palmer as they exit the bank, but Bauer trips the bank's alarm, bringing the Los Angeles Police Department and the military, who engage Henderson's men in gunfire, and allow Bauer and Wayne Palmer the opportunity to escape in a squad car with the tape. Bauer then heads to Van Nuys Airfield to hand off the tape to Secretary of Defense James Heller, with the intent to bring down Logan. Through Homeland Security, operating out of CTU, Logan learns that Bauer is at the airport. While Henderson is en route to the airport, Heller contacts the president to alert him that he will be at the retreat promptly. With time running out before Heller exposes Logan, Henderson is able to take Audrey hostage and force Jack to surrender the audio tape. Logan is almost forced to confess to Vice President Gardner, but Henderson alerts him that the evidence has been recovered in the nick of time. Logan then tells Gardner that he summoned him because Heller will be resigning for falsely accusing the president of killing David Palmer. Later, the apparent mastermind is revealed to be a man named Graham. He orders Logan to silence Martha, who knows too much. Logan confesses to Martha his culpability in Palmer's death and implores her to remain quiet for the good of the country. With the help of Chloe, Jack discovers that the recording is handed off to someone on a diplomatic flight. Jack sneaks aboard the plane in an attempt to take it back. Chloe informs him that the copilot named Evans has worked for Chistopher Henderson. Jack threatens Evans at gun point to hand over the tape. Logan who becomes aware of this is told by Graham to order the plane to be shot down or risk being sentenced for treason and murder. After Jack Bauer landed the plane, and escaped, Logan asked Mike to leave him alone. The President gets a wooden box from the mantle. He calls Graham. He says he needs to take care of some things to insure a trail doesn't take place. He opens the box...a gun is inside. The President loads the gun. He enters the room where his wife is. He asks for her forgivness. Martha ignores him. President Logan leaves the room. Back in his office, he sits down. It shows that he left the gun in the case when he visited Martha. The President pours himself a drink. He grabs the gun. However, the phone beeps. He recieves a call from Miles Papazian. He tells him that Jack is at CTU with the recording. Logan tells Miles to interfere. Logan puts the gun away. who knows he was responsible for the day's terrorist attacks]] While traveling to the airfield where David Palmer's body is being airlifted to Arlington National Cemetary, he is abducted by Jack Bauer, who attempts to extract a confession. Realizing the interrogation for what it is, he refuses to cooperate, and he is recovered by Secret Service. However, he has a listening device implanted on his pen, which records a heated conversation between himself and Martha Logan during which he admits responsibility for the death of David Palmer, the release of Sentox gas on American soil, and the near attack of submarine missiles in the Port of Los Angeles. This recording is then used by Chloe O'Brian to convince the Attorney General of Logan's guilt. The Attorney General then orders federal marshals on duty to place Logan under arrest. Memorable Quotes * President Logan: This administration does not condone murder, and it never will. * President Logan: It's also no secret that your presidency was infected with a certain level of paranoia and scandal. I won't allow that in my administration.' * David Palmer: It was a covert operation, not dissimilar to those carried out by countries on a routine basis around the world. * Charles Logan: Don't give me a social studies lesson, David. We marched onto Chinese soil, we kidnapped one of their nationals, and in the process the Chinese consul was killed. The first incriminating recording * Christopher Henderson: It had to be done, sir. * Charles Logan: I decide what needs to be done, Mr. Henderson. I never authorized you to kill David Palmer. * Christopher Henderson: Palmer was nosing around. He found out about your involvement. For god's sake sir, he called your wife. * Charles Logan: I can handle my wife. Right now my concern is keeping this operation from collapsing like a house of cards. * Christopher Henderson: The objective sir, every thread ends with Cummings. He thinks he's running this, and you need to keep playing it that way. * Charles Logan: I know my part, Mr. Henderson. You just do as you're told. * Charles Logan: I appreciate everything you've done today, Hal. But, the last time I checked, I was still Commander in Chief. * Charles Logan: You said I was a good liar, but I am nothing compared to you. * Martha Logan: You're hurting me! * Charles Logan: You don't know what pain is. I'm on to you, Marti. Making love to me was just a ploy, wasn't it? It took a lot of planning to get Bauer on the helicopter. You were delaying me, weren't you? You were part of it. * Charles Logan: What are you trying to do, Jack? Whatever it is, you know you won't get away with it. Are you going to kill me? I suppose you want some sort of revenge, I understand that. Bad things happen. I didn't want them to happen. People who work for me, they went too far, they did things I thought I wanted them to do, but they were wrong. You have to understand, I have always acted in the country's best interest. But you're just trying to get even. Do you realize what effect this will have on the American people? This day has been trying enough, and now the President is being attacked. If you want to do what's right, you were turn this thing around, and go back...Damn it Bauer, SAY SOMETHING! Appearances Day 4 Day 5 Logan, Charles Logan, Charles Logan, Charles Logan, Charles